criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jill Remez
Jill Remez is an American actress and puppeteer best known for playing Miss Piggy for The Jim Henson Company, as well as her role of Juanita Vasquez in Passions. Biography Remez was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She studied drama at the University of California, Irvine. After graduating from college, Remez supported herself by working as a puppeteer in a traveling children's show, and also once served as the West Coast Miss Piggy for Henson Productions. In addition, Remez performed at the Mark Taper Forum, the South Coast Repertory, the Laguna Playhouse, and smaller theaters throughout Los Angeles. She is also an acting teacher and coach at Lesly Kahn's Kahnstitute. In her personal life, Remez currently lives in Los Angeles with her husband and five-year-old son. On Criminal Minds Remez portrayed Doctor Laura Braga, a local Florida hospital specializing in advanced medical knowledge, who became the fourth victim of serial-turned-spree killer Robert Boles. She appeared in the Season Eleven episode "Future Perfect". Filmography *Manhunt: Unabomber (2017) as Susan Mosser *The Great Indoors (2017) as Dr. Lewis *Young & Hungry (2017) as Doctor *Training Day (2017) as Commander Lopes *This Is Us (2016) as Ms. Gaither *Secrets and Lies (2016) as Reporter #3 *The Good Place (2016) as Gloria *The Kicks (2016) as Principal Walker (4 episodes) *The Thundermans (2016) as Mrs. Garcia *Murder in the First (2016) as Jennifer Krouse *Shadow Boxing (2016) as Barbara *Colony (2016) as Administrator *K.C. Undercover (2016) as Mrs. Gutierrez *Stevie D (2016) as Miss Gomez *Criminal Minds - "Future Perfect" (2015) TV episode - Doctor Laura Braga *Modern Family (2015) as Hostess *Zero (2015) as Newscaster C (short) *Switched at Birth (2014-2015) as Juanita (3 episodes) *Jane the Virgin (2014) as Lawyer *10,000 Days (2014) as Rita Ruiz *How to Get Away with Murder (2014) as Lucinda Blair *Helicopter Mom (2014) as Binkie *The Haunted Hathaways (2014) as Mrs. Appleby *Parenthood (2013) as Party Goer *Dead Drop (2013) as Nadine (video) *How to Live with Your Parents (For the Rest of Your Life) (2013) as Patron *Mr. Box Office (2013) as Female Parent #2 *Incredible Crew (2013) as Principal *Days of Our Lives (2012) as Mrs. Perez (2 episodes) *The Newsroom (2012) as Sherri Stone *Bunheads (2012) as Ms. Yockey *Grey's Anatomy (2012) as April's Examiner *Harry's Law (2012) as Helen *Ringer (2012) as Surgeon *L.A. Noire (2011) as Maria Aranda (video game, voice) *Southland (2011) as Nurse *The Green Hornet (2011) as Daily Sentinel Reporter *Undercovers (2010) as Press Woman *Silver Lake (2010) as Gloria (short) *10,000 Days (2010) as Rita Ruiz *House (2009) as Sandy *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2009) as Teacher *My Name Is Earl (2009) as FBI Special Agent Scoley/FBI Woman (2 episodes) *24 (2009) as Flight Attendant #1 *Anatomy of Hope (2009) as Wig Saleswoman *Personality Plus (2009) as Newsreader (voice) *Numb3rs (2008) as Kelly *Passions (2007-2008) as Juanita Vasquez (50 episodes) *Quarterlife (2008) as Wife *Alondra Smiles (2008) as Mrs. Melendez *Protect and Serve (2007) as Detective Betuca *The Nine (2007) as Maureen (2 episodes) *American Heiress (2007) as Agent Juanne Cisneros (8 episodes) *Close to Home (2006) as Medical Examiner (2 episodes) *Medium (2006) as Crime Tech #1 *Vanished (2006) as Female Aide *Cold Case (2006) as Marta Chavez *Still Standing (2006) as Denise Holman *The Family Stone (2005) as Voice Actor *Grounded for Life (2005) as Sue *Girlfriends (2005) as Nurse *Neo Ned (2005) as Nurse Mary *Strong Medicine (2004) as Dr. Elizabeth Pudlow *Married to the Kellys (2004) as Shopper *She Spies (2004) as Rosa Gonzalez *The District (2003) as Gloria *Without a Trace (2003) as Cheryl *Skin (2003) as Angela *White Like the Moon (2002) as Mother (short) *Haunted (2002) as Doctor *Presidio Med (2002) as Jill *Titus (2002) as Female Mourner *Boston Public (2002) as Dr. Nancy Morrison *The Guardian (2001) as Sister Anne *The West Wing (2001) as Reporter #4 *The Princess & the Marine (2001) as INS Woman #2 *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2000) as Perfume Saleswoman *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999) as Sydney Gates *Party of Five (1999) as Secretary *Slappy and the Stinkers (1998) as Newsweek Reporter *The Visitor (1997) as Dr. Patricia Ryan *Moloney (1996) as Lucy *Death in Granada (1996) as Carlota Gonzalez *The Bold and the Beautiful (1996) as Rosa Gonzales *Cybill (1995) as Maid *Against the Grain (1993) as Reporter *Columbo (1990) as Waitress (credited as Jill Beber) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses